Enchantress
Enchantress is a longtime magical villain, sometimes hero, who uses her Magical Powers for whatever suits her whims. She is also a downloadable character in Injustice 2. Biography The all-too-ordinary life of June Moone ended the day she was possessed by the enchantress, a demonic sorceress with aspirations of world domination. Today, she fights for her very soul, struggling to harness the enchantress’ magic for good. If she fails, the enchantress will consume her - and our world won’t be far behind. June Moone was a freelance artist who was invited to a costume party at an old castle and stumbled upon a secret chamber where an unknown magical being (later named as Dzamor) empowered her to fight an evil presence in the castle. Saying the words "The Enchantress," her appearance changes from blonde-haired June to black-haired and costumed Enchantress and defeats a minotaur creature from a tapestry. Soon after, she defeats a monster at Cape Kennedy and a mirage of a demonic creature manipulated by a crook. In her next appearance, however, the Enchantress is a misguided character fighting Supergirl, who prevents her gaining omnipotent magical power and canceling all other superpowers on Earth, twice. Her villainous side takes over after this, and the Enchantress then continues her career as a member of The Forgotten Villains and part of the army of supervillains during the 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' event. Injustice Comic To be added. Injustice 2 She is a character you can buy in the Fighter Pack 3 along with The Atom (Ryan Choi) and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Powers and Abilities The Enchantress is a powerful sorceress. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation, and can directly affect any non-living objects with her magic. She can also walk through walls. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. She was able to link to the essence of Eclipso in the Day of Vengeance storyline, using the connection to speak Eclipso's thoughts to the rest of the group, and has also mystically tracked the Spectre by divining his magical trail. She has also been seen to remotely access another magic-user's power, as she did when she channeled the power of almost all magical beings on Earth through her to Captain Marvel to aid him in his battle with the Spectre, and again with Strega of The Pentacle, though all of the magicians she came into contact with allowed her to tap into them. After the Strange Adventures run, the evil Enchantress side manifested whenever June Moone changed. Later, her evil side manifested only when was under great magical stress which overloaded her, and she returned to normal once the overload subsided. This is no longer the case since the 'Soulsinger' identity separated the evil Enchantress entity without her powers before dissipating, leaving June Moone with the Enchantress power but not the evil personality. She has possession of Nightwitch's "Herne-Ramsgate Cauldron," which allows her to find almost every magical creature in the DC Universe. In the New 52 the Enchantress displayed a wide variety of magical powers, but due to being separated from June Moone, they appeared at random and manifested across the planet in different guises, such as animating the Sphinx in Giza and making it attack tourists, and creating dozens of June Moone doubles wandering around on the freeway. Her defenses were formidable, easily seeing off Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg with a storm of old human teeth and later beating Zatanna off with a host of zombies. When June was finally brought to the Enchantress' location, she manifested as a colossal monster made up of the bodies of hundreds of June Moones. Once she was fused back in June, she regained control of her powers. She has also displayed all of the abilities previously exhibited by her New Earth version. Though the Enchantress has claimed that June does not have access to her magic - in several Suicide Squad issues, June was shown performing magical feats herself such as banishing a demon. Special Moves * Astral Soul Rip: Enchantress rips her opponent’s soul out of their body and destroys it. The Meter burn version makes her gain health by taking the opponent’s soul and devouring it. * Spell of Protection: Enchantress casts a magical aura around her that makes her take no damage, but she loses super meter whenever she’s hit. If she doesn’t have a meter, she’ll still take damage. * Vanish: This is a parry move that if it connects, she’ll either teleport behind her opponent or above her opponent, depending on the button input, each can allow for follow up attacks * Pentacle Hex: Enchantress puts a curse on her opponent that has one of four negative effects on them. If you meter burns the special move, it makes a wall bounce allowing for a combo. Each different spell has a different negative effect and a different appearance. The spell will be shown around the opponent’s head in the form of a circle. ** Ehwaz: This curse will have straight lines going up and down of the circle. This will make the opponent take damage when they jump or crouch. ** Mannaz: This curse has lines going all around the circle in different directions. This makes the opponent unable to gain meter or clash. ** Fehu: This appearance makes it look like almost a clear circle, but it has small lines. This curse makes the opponent unable to use special moves. ** Hagalz: This appearance has tiny circles outside of the circle and has lines on the inside of the circle. This curse makes the opponent take damage when they use their super meter to meter burn special moves. Other Moves Divinity Spell: Enchantress casts a magical spell that levitates her body above the fightline, allowing her to build super meter. (Ability) Hypnotic Spell: Enchantress puts her opponent into a hypnotic trance and lures them to her. Meter Burning Hypnotic Spell allows Enchantress to follow up with an extended combo. (Ability) (Replaces Astral Soul Rip) (Requires Both Ability Slots) Demon’s Dissolve: Meter Burning Vanish causes Enchantress to absorb projectiles and immediately disappear and then reappear behind her opponent. (Ability) (Adds Vanish Meter Burn) Barrier Spell: A large field barrier of protection surrounds Enchantress, allowing her to take less damage while standing inside it. (Ability) (Adds Spell Of Protection Meter Burn) Split Personality: Enchantress now has an alternate character trait which allows her to create three clones of herself in order to deceive her opponent. She gets to choose which clone to control depending on the button input. (Ability) (Replaces Xibalba Trait) (Adds Split Personality Trait) * Grab: Enchantress grabs the opponent, and leaps at them, making her leave June’s body, June looks in horror as Enchantress slashes the opponent three times in the face and kicks them away as she goes back into June’s body. Character Trait * Xibalba: She summons a demon who supports her in battle, used as a shield, an explosive or let him walk to attack the opponent. Super Move * Out of Body Experience: Enchantress will jump into the air and release a short spark of energy at the opponent, staggering them. She then proceeds to create a vortex that surrounds her and her opponent, she then takes her opponent’ soul and controls the soul by making it hit the opponent, the soul uppercuts the opponent into the air and throws them down. Enchantress then makes the soul rapidly spin into an energy ball in mid-air and the energy ball then strikes the opponent while they’re on the ground, causing an explosion, then the vortex disappears. Move List Ending June Moone: When it comes to magic, even Brainiac has a lot to learn. He thought he could "collect" the power of the Enchantress. So I let him have it. And sure enough, the old witch ate him alive. It was over. Brainiac was beaten. But even more miraculously, the Enchantress... was gone. After years of that witch feeding on me, torturing me, corrupting me... I'm free. No more aliases, no evil alter-egos, I can just be June Moone. I got my old job back at the design studio, I even have a date this Friday! Piece by piece, I'm rebuilding my old life. Once I've--'' ''No! Get out of my head! Enchantress: June, June, June. Did you really think you could dispose of me so easily? Brainiac's collection was a revelation. You and I have been thinking far too small. Why corrupt one Earth, when we can bewitch all 52? Appearance To the right is the base skin for Enchantress, Succubus. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia * In her ending, June can be seen designing the NetherRealm Studios logo. * Enchantress' quote "Your soul is mine" is a reference to the Mortal Kombat character Shang Tsung. (Sub-Zero also references him during one of his intro dialogues) * In the select screen, Enchantress' pose is similar to Mortal Kombat Sonya Blade's "Kiss of Death" Fatality. * Enchantress' pre-fight interaction quote to The Atom "How about a dark dimension?" could be a reference to a location in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension. * A minor Janet Jackson reference is made by Enchantress when she says "Call me Enchantress if you're nasty!" * Enchantress states that Zatanna and the Justice League Dark are dead during a mirror match interaction. * Enchantress is the only character who knows Hellboy's real name. * One of Enchantress' Hero Card icons resembles her look in Suicide Squad. * Enchantress' 'Split Personality' Ability is a trait Zatanna had in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * When facing Vixen, Enchantress claims to have eaten Anasai's mother (a destructive African entity) * Enchantress could be considered a counterpart to Doctor Fate, as both are entitites that use a human vessel to manifest their will. However, they differ in their goals; Nabu wants Order, while Enchantress desires to create a new age of dark magic, which would lead to Chaos. * If Enchantress wins a round against any of the TMNT, she may remark that "mutant just means mistake"... A very subtle interaction. * When the Enchantress activates her Super Move, she makes a pose similar to the comic artwork by Stjepan Šejić . Navigation Category:Females Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Neutral